Consecuencias
by Yanelix
Summary: Mikan Yukihira es una adolecente " común y corriente " pero ese no es el tema , después de haber terminado con Natsume Hyuuga tendra que ser responsable por las consecuencias de una "despedida " . Espero que les guste :D .
1. Chapter

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece pero si la historia :D**

* * *

Hola ! soy Mikan Yukihira . Tengo , 16 años , soy pequeña y delgada . Mis ojos son avellanos y mi pelo castaño tirado a anaranjado y me llega hasta la cintura . Me estoy levantando suavemente de mi cama a duras penas , no tengo fuerzas para seguir desde hace como un mes me siento fatal ... Pero ; Unas terribles nauseas me invaden . Me levanto de mi lecho y corro desesperadamente hasta el baño . Tomó mi cabello para que no se ensucie llegó , al retrete y ...

- Buahhhhhhh ! - vomite

Ya estoy cansada , a sido casi todo un mes . Sinceramente no se que me pasa todas las mañanas es haci , vomito sin cezar y esto ya es cansador ...

Después de haber expulsado lo que tenia . Tire la cadena y me cepille los dientes y directamente me fui a bañar . Al salir de la ducha no se si era el vapor que me estaba jugando una mala pasada o era real lo que veia en el espejo. Era yo .Ni yo misma me reconosco tengo los ojos que siempre andaban con una chispita de alegria ahora , tienen ojeras y no tienen su luz peculiar , mi piel se puso amarillenta y me eh convertido en un esqueleto andante . Si es que estoy enferma debo tener algo muy grave para quedar en estas condiciones .Pero igualmente tengo que ir al colegio hablando de eso .

Estudio , en la secundaria Gakuen Alice voy en el 2do año el establecimiento es muy grande y con muchas ectareas hermosas estan haciendo , habitaciones por que se va a volver en un internado . Pero , por el momento es una escuela común y corriente .Bueno , de corriente y común no tiene nada ya que solo aceptan personas portadores y dueñas de al menos un alice . ¿Qué es un alice ? se preguntaran bueno , es como un poder con el que naces puede ser por genetica o por otro propositó en estos pueden ser como adivinar , volar o hasta viajar en el tiempo .Cerrando este tema .

Voy a mi habitación y me pongo mi uniforme que consiste en una falda azul a cuadrillos , una chaqueta negra formal , una camisa blanca con corbatín negro incluido , y zapatos a elección y bueno , como es época de otoño para mi unas pantis .

Baje , rapidamente las escaleras para desayunar y en la mesa me encontre con tres individuos más que familiares estos eran :

Izumi Yukihira : Es mi padre . Es rubio y de ojos grises y de piel sumamente blanca no me paresco nada a él fisicamente , pero por lo que sabemos que soy su hija es que tengo el alice de anulación es una alice muy raro y casi extinto yo y mi padre somos los unicos que lo tienen . Muchos dicen que soy decidida como él . Él es de caracter simpatico siempre sonriente y preocupado por la salud de mi madre ya que ella es delicada de salud ,  
.

Yuka Yukihira : Es mi madre , y como dije es delicada de salud y mi padre se preocupa mucho por ella no puede sufrir alteraciones o momentos incomodos , por lo que trato de siempre sacarme buenas notas y no causar problemas . Es de pelo castaño claro parecido al mio pero un poco mas obscuro y unos ojos avellanos muchos dicen que soy su viva imagen y tienen razón la única diferencia es que ella es más alta que yo .

Y por último .

Youichi Yukihira : Es mi hermanito menor le gano por 8 años por lo que él tiene 8 años . A pesar de su corta edad tiene la madurez de un adulto y se nota que es más inteligente que yo . Su apariencia fisica es de pelo grisaceo y ojos verdes obscuros . Si , no se parece nada en alguno de mis padres pero tiene la bondad de mi madre . Suele , ser serio y callado se la pasa puro , estudiando siempre le pregunto por que y me responde que no se quiere contagiar de mi idiotez ¡ Es un pesado !.

Bueno esa es mi famia terminando por presentarla . Me dirijo a mi sirvo en mi puesto y me como el desayuno . Sin antes sentir las preocupadas miradas de mis padres quienes se enviaban entre ellos otras en forma de conversación .

Mi madre con su fragil voz me dijo

- Hija , ¿ te encuentras bien ? te veo decaida ...

- La verdad es que hace un mes estoy haci , pero con mucho vomito no se que será

- Pero , ¿ Porqué no has dicho algo sobre eso ?

- Bueno , pensaba que era un resfrio , pero se a agrabado con el tiempo

- Hoy , te llevare al doctor .

- Madre , no te molestes me tomo una pastilla y ahí está - insistia para que no me llevara al doctor no queria preocuparla .

- No , hoy te iras conmigo te gusto o , no , Mikan Yukihira - dijo severa mi madre no tuve más que hacer me resigne y le dije en un susurro .

- Vale - De la nada miro mi muñeca donde estaba mi reloj mis ojos se desorbitan y exclamo un gran - ¡ LLEGÓ TARDE !- tome mi mochila me despedi y parti hacia al colegio .

Llegando a Gakuen Alice , me tope con mis amigas saludandolas y hablando con ellas de cosas tribales . Siguo mi camino corriendo hacia el baño por mis malditas nauseas ; Al salir me encuentre en medio del pasillo a un par de profundos ojos carmesi y su portador , Si el mismisimo Natsume Hyuuga quien fue mi primer amor y mi primer novio y ahora es mi ex desde hace un mes .

MMe miro un poco preocupado por verme en este estado trato de tomar un hombro pero , lo esquive trate de irme corriendo , pero es más rapido y me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca sin dejarme escapatoria . Le diriji una mirada de odio y molesta le dije .

- ¡Sueltame ! baka

- No - decia en tono decidido

- ¡¿Qué quieres ?! - le exclamé cada , vez que lo veo se me llena el alma de odio y rencor .

- Que te pasa Mikan , te veo decaida ¿estas enferma ?.- decia con tono preocupado

- Escucha , Hyuuga dos cosa . Uno : no me llames por mi nombre llamame por mi apellido y . Dos : No te debe interesar como estoy ya que yo no me intereso por ti ¿ entendiste ? .  
- Senti´como me solto la muñeca lento y suave al ya tener , su mano desocupada la hizo en un puño y su mirada se puso seria y amarga y con tono sonbrio me dijo .

- Ok Mi-... digo Yukihira ...- Y se fué . Me quede en shock por unos instantes y me dirige rapidamente dirigi al baño y me quede en una cabina llorando sin cezar soltando todas las emociones que tenía acumuladas solo quitaba ira , tristeza , decepción y dolor ...

Antes de salir me tuve que maquillar para que no se notara que habia llorado , Al salir en medio del patio me empeze a marear veía , que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y simplemente cai . Fué todo , en camará lenta veia como se me acercaban mis amigas preocupadas al ver como me desvanecia y antes de cerrar los ojos me tope con esos ojos rojo carmesi ...

* * *

_**Hola ! espero que les guste y cuidense . Dejen sus comentarios .**_

_**Sayonara y cuidense  
**_

_**Yanelix :D .  
**_


	2. Examenes y sorpresas

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece pero si la historia :D**

* * *

**_En el cap anterior :_**

- Ok Mi-... digo Yukihira ...- Y se fué . Me quede en shock por unos instantes y me dirige rapidamente dirigi al baño y me quede en una cabina llorando sin cezar soltando todas las emociones que tenía acumuladas solo quitaba ira , tristeza , decepción y dolor ...

Antes de salir me tuve que maquillar para que no se notara que habia llorado , Al salir en medio del patio me empeze a marear veía , que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y simplemente cai . Fué todo , en camará lenta veia como se me acercaban mis amigas preocupadas al ver como me desvanecia y antes de cerrar los ojos me tope con esos ojos rojo carmesi ...

**_En el cap actual :  
_**

Sentí caer pero antes de impactarme con suelo senti que unos brazo me socorrieron tomandome y protegiendome .Ahora estoy en algo suave parece ser una cama , huele a alcohol para las heridas y sonidos metalicos .Siento mi cuerpo algo frio excepto mi mano derecha. Abro con pesadez los ojos y veo un termometro en mi boca y una mujer de blanco acercandose a mi .

- Ya , te despertaste , querida - Decia con una hermosa sonrisa

- ¿ Qué me pasó ? - pregunte mientras la mujer parecer ser una enfermera me quitaba el termometro .

- Te desmayaste , querida - hizo una pausa para examinar bien el termometro - pero no tienes fiebre eso me preocupa , diciendo que tu cuerpo estaba frio ese es un sintoma normal cuando tienes una fiebre sebera .

- ¿ Comó llegue aquí ? - decia me dolía la cabeza con tan solo tratar de recordar .

- Un chico muy apuesto de pelo negro y ojos rojos muy peculiares por cierto , te trajo estubo contigo mucho tiempo tomandote de la mano - miro mi mano . Con Razón era la única parte de mi cuerpo que no estaba helada . Pero , la enfermera siguio - Debe ser tu novio ¿ Me equivoco ?

- No , él no es nada mío ...

- A se veia muy preocupado , pero una rubia se lo llevó casi a la fuerza - apenas escuchar sobree rubia se me hervia la sangre , pero trate de conservar la calma y la enfermera siguio -Ok . Pero cambiando el tema has tenido sintomas que tal vez hayan causado ese desmayo .

- Nada , en especial solamente , que e tenido muchas nauseas y vomitos .

- ¿Y desde cuando tienes esas nauseas ?

- Bueno , creo que un mes .

-¿ Y as tenido como cambios de humor , retraso en tu periodo mestrual , o algo más ?

- Bueno e estado más sencible y ahora percibo cualquier olor agradable como asqueroso y tengo una semana de atraso ¿ Porqué me pregunta ?

- Etto ...- decia un poco preocupada y se sonrojaba con lo que iba a decir- ¿ te has cuidado al tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio ?

- No , tengo novio , ni un amorio o un amigo con ventaja .

- Entonces destarco la posibilidad de un embarazo . Pero , te mandare a hacer unos examenes . Entendido .

- Si

- A tu llame a tus padres vendran dentro de poco a buscarte a si que ve a tu sala y toma tus pertenencias y ven de nuevo para aca .

- Ok -

Sali , de la enfermeria y en el recorrido estube pensando ¿ es posible que este embarazada ? no no no no lo devo estar debe , ser otra cosa . Bueno solo e tenido relaciones con un hombre a quien yo antes amaba mucho pero me traiciono de la peor forma ...

Segui , caminando pero algo me detuvo , un brazo tomandome por la cintura y mandandome hacia atras estaba por pegarle a quien fuera , pero era Hyuuga e a él lo pordria matar pero jamás , de los jamases me mancharia las manos con algo tan despreciable como él .

- Que quieres Hyuuga

- Que dijo a enfermera - decia serio

- ¡ Que te importa ! - le grité

- Dime que dijo la enfermera - dijo en tono terco . Su brazo me tomo de nuevo el hombro y me tiro a la pared y me acorralo para que no me escapara .

- DEJAME SALIR BAKA

-No hasta que me digas que dijo la enfermera -

- Nada que te interese

- Mikan no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que dijo la enfermera .

- Bueno , si tanto insistes me tengo que hacer examenes ¿ feliz ? - me me libero por lo que pude salir molesta  
pero me tomo suavemente de la mano . Yo me gire y sus ojos mostraban preocupación y tristeza .

Me fuí , como si no hubiera pasado nada tome mis cosas y llegué a la enfermeria donde estaban mis padres . Mi madre muy preocupada por cierto , Mi padre tambien pero lo disimulaba más y me llevaron en el auto hacia nuestra " casa " .

Llegamos a la mansión y me me dirigi al sofa a tirarme me sentia muy mal ...

Mi madre , venía detrás mio y junto , con mi padre , me madre me tomaba la temperatura pero no teniá nada a excepción de mucho frio ...

Mi madre , muy preocupada me decia :

- HIja , mañana directamente iremos donde el doctor a hacerte los examenes .

- Si , mamá

Despúes ni comer quize y me fui directamente a acostar y sentia como algo en mi vientre se movia , deberia ser tal vez fatiga por no haber comido mucho .

Al día siguiente , me levante con las mismas nauseas me bañe , y me vesti . No , desayune ya que me haran los examenes de sangre y tengo que estar en ayuna . Mi madre me llevó a la cliníca . Mi padre , no , ya que está muy ocupado trabajando y en una semana ira en un viaje de negocios.

Aprenas , entre , con mi madre , sentí diferentes olores pero el que predominaba era el alcohol para heridas y olores podridos ya que la morgue estaba en el piso de abajo . Subimos hasta el piso 5 y entramos donde decia " EXAMENES " .Una enfermera , de voz muy dulce nos recibio encantada y dijo que esperaramos .

Al llegar nuestro turno entre con mi madre , si diganme infantil pero le tengo terror a las inyecciones o agujas . La enfermera mostró una aguja muy grande trage saliva apenas verla y yo con miedo le dije .

- Es necesario

- Si , jovencita ya que si no te lo hacemos podremos sufrir consecuencias letales .

- O...Ok - hize un papel de persona valiente que no me salió tan bien ya que al sentir ese palo metalico decirse aguja , penetrar mi piel con un dolor punzante y sentir que me saca un liquido , no es muy bonito ...

Me hicieron más examenes como el de orina , glucosa y azucar

Nos dijeron que en una semana más estarian listos y nos fuimos tranquilamente .

**_Una semana despúes _**

Hoy , me entregan los examenes pero como ando con muchas nauseas mi mamá fue a recogerlos . Estoy ansiosa y tengo un mal presentimiento . Apenas pensarlo me salta el vientre es raro pero siempre pienso que es un vomito que se me acerca .

**_Con el doctor_**

**_Hola señora Yukihira .  
_**

**_Hola doctor - saludaba amablemente la mujer  
_**

**_- ¿ Comó a estado ? . ¿Se a tomado sus medicamentos como le dije ? - decía el hombre de bata blanca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .  
_**

**_- Eh estado bien doctor , y si me eh tomado los medicamentos al pie de la letra - decia tambien sonriente .  
_**

**_- Eso es bueno , sientase ,. Le voy a mostrar los resultados de los examenes .  
_**

**_Eso hizo se sentó y con una mirada desviada y distraida veia un papel que decía el nombre de su hija . Timidamente preguntó . _**

**_- ¿ Está bien mi hija ?  
_**

**_- Vealo por usted mismo -  
_**

**_La mujer timidamente abrio el papel y se le abrieron los ojos como platos . Y se largo a llorar desconsoladamente diciendo  
_**

**_- ¿ Porqué a mi ? , ¿ Porqué mi hija ?.  
_**

**_- No se preocupae señora Yukihira no es una enfermedad letal .  
_**

**_- Para ella no lo sera pero para mi es una muerte en vida - decia llorando  
_**

**_- No se preocupe y deje que Mikan se haga responsable de ello .  
_**

**_-En la casa voy a hablar con ella , gracias doctor , ppor todo - decía temrinando por poner una cara triste y enojada a la vez .  
_**

**_- Hasta luego , señora Yukihira .  
_**

**_Pov Mikan_**

Senti´a alguien entrar . Era mi madre con los ojos rojos y una mirada de odio . La fui a saludar alegremente .

- Hola ! Ma...- pero una cachetada recibi sorpresivamente de ella mientras veía que llorabas y en sus ojos habian desepción y tristeza .

-Ma...Mamá ..¿ Porqué ? - Pero no me respondio y hablo casi gritando llorando insesantemente .

- ¿ Porqué Mikan ?...¿ Qué te e echo yo para que me hagas esto ?... DIMELO MIKAN .- decia mientras me mostraba un papel con el que se me desbordaron los ojos .

* * *

**_Hola ! perdón por demorarme dije que lo iba a subir como hace dos días pero iba a terminarlo de escribir pero de la nada estaba yo _**  
**_cantando hermosamente con pajaritos all rededor hasta que PAAM miro mi agenda tengo 3 pruebas para el día que viene y tuve que estudiar U.U  
_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este cap ¿ Qué le sucedera a Mikan ? bueno , creo que es más que evidente pero sigan leyendo mis siguientes caps ya que saldra algo de lo común .  
_**

**_Bueno y acá respondo comentarios ( Si te gusto el cap deja uno y sera contestado en siguiente cap ^-^)  
_**

**_Gaby34355 : Que bueno que te haya resultado interesante y bueno a Mikan lo que le pasa lo veras en el cap siguiente :D.  
_**

**_Yuki -chan : Bueno hare un cap donde expique porqué terminaron tal vez en el 4 para adelante :D .  
_**

**_eve-tsuki : Jajajja como le dije a Yuki-chan . Pienso hacer un cap donde diga que paso .  
_**

**_FloorCita : Que bueno que te haya encantado :D .  
_**

**_Maiapop-Chan : Que bueno que te haya gustado y que sea el primero en el relato que hice :D . A parte te ayudare el fin de semana por facebook ;D .  
_**

**_Bueno Sayonara y cuidense dejen su comentario :D .  
_**

**_Yanelix :D  
_**


	3. Responsabilidad

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece pero si la historia :D**

**Perdón si es que encuentra flata ortografica .:D.  
**

* * *

**_En el cap anterior :_**

Senti´a alguien entrar . Era mi madre con los ojos rojos y una mirada de odio . La fui a saludar alegremente .

- Hola ! Ma...- pero una cachetada recibi sorpresivamente de ella mientras veía que llorabas y en sus ojos habian desepción y tristeza .

-Ma...Mamá ..¿ Porqué ? - Pero no me respondio y hablo casi gritando llorando insesantemente .

- ¿ Porqué Mikan ?...¿ Qué te e echo yo para que me hagas esto ?... DIMELO MIKAN .- decia mientras me mostraba un papel con el que se me desbordaron los ojos .

* * *

**Cap ahora **

Veía claramente la hoja del examen , descartaba toda enfermedad menos una ...**  
**

- E ...emba...embarazo - decia titubiante y con incredulidad

- No para nada solo un resfrio - decía sarcastica mi madre

- Debieron haberse equivocado de persona - dije todabia un poco balbuceante y entrecortada .No lo podiá creer solo tuve relaciones una vez y dudaba tener en mi vientre una criatura . Mía y de él ...

- ¡Acá dice tu nombre ! ¡¿ Qué acaso no te llamas Mikan Yukihira ?! .- decia mientras me restregaba el papel donde decia mi nombre .

- Si pero . Mamá debieron haverse equivocado - decia mientras estaba al borde de las lagrimas

- Son los mejores en medicina del país dudo de que se equivoquen - decia mi madre llorando . Tenía razon y era raro que se equivocaran . Y todos los sintomas que tuve considian con los de un embarazo ahora que veo .AHora estoy convencida ...estoy embarazada .

Justo se escucha que la puerta se abre y entra por el umbral mi padre . Riendo y distraido decía .

-Jjajajaj , Yuka si supieras lo que paso hoy jajajaja muy comico - hasta que nos dirige la mirada y ve la escena y dice .

-¿Qué paso´?- decia en tono preocupado

- Izumi ... yo ...tu hija - le paso el sobre mientras las lagrimas seguian corriendo por su rostro .

- ¡¿Qué es esto ? ! Mikan ¿tú ?- decia con tono decepcionado solo agache la cabeza en forma de aprobación .

- ¿ Quien es el padre ?-decia mi Padre Izumi enojado

- Yo ... No lo puedo decir - dije llorando .

-Lo diras , no quiero un bastardo en la familia - empeze a llorar ma´s al sentir como mi padre llamaba " bastardo " a la criaturita que crecia dentro de mi .

- No lo puedo decir ... Padre .

- Debe ser Natsume ¿ que no era tu novio ? -  
decia mi padre con ganas de tomar un cuchillo y matar a Hyuuga

- No es mi novio

- Pero , debe ser el padre

- No es él , el padre ...- decia mientras mi voz la sentia cada vez más aguda e inaudible .

- Tengo una cualquiera como hija entonces . - decia mi padre como escupiendome la palabra " cualquiera " .

- Papá no me llames haci - decia casi en un susurro inaudible

- Papá no desde ahora no soy tu padre . Tú para mi ya no eres mi hija ... Largate de está casa con tu bastardo .

- Izumi - decia mi madre interviniendo - no llegues a estos extremos .

- No son extremos son lo justo .

-Cabizbajo tapando mi cara con mi cabello para que no se noten mis lagrimas dije decidida y titubiante .

-Esta bien Pa...digo señor Yukihira me voy de está casa con mi bebé -

Y subi rapidamente las escaleras a hacer mi maleta heche la mitad de mi ropa la mayoria abrigada por que es otoño y aca el clima se vuelve muy frio . Tome todas mis cosas fotos , recuerdos y mis ahorros . Agradesco no haver gastado el dinero que me regalaban . Ya que mi bebe necesitara desde ahora solamente de mi . Obviamente sere una madre responsable , se que tengo solo 16 pero no soy una ignorante en o que es la responsabilidad de un bebe .

Despúes de haber echo mi maleta me dirigi a la pieza de al lado la de mi hermnito menor .

Entre , y estaba estudiando me regalo una mirada y la devolvio altiro al libro de matematicas y seriamente me dijo .

- ¿ Qué haces con esas maletas Onee-chan ?-

- Youichi , me tengo que ir -

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo ?

- No , lo se

- Cuidate

- Tú tambien - me acerque a él y le di un fuerte abrazo por lo que se sorprendio pero lo acepto - Promete que seras bueno , con mamá y papá y que seras el mejor en todo , como siempre lo has sido . Volvere a verte pero no se cuando y ten en cuenta siempre que a pesar de tus insultos hacia mi como baka , lerda , estupida , etc . Yo te quiero mucho y siempre seras mi hermano menor .  
Entendido -

- One- Onee-chan .

- Adios ... Youichi -  
cerre la puertaa donde vi que estaba un poco impactado y me fui con su recuerdo . Baje, las escaleras donde estaban mi padre y mi madre peleando .

- Izumi ¡ES TU HIJA !

- YA NO LO ES

Pero , me presente hubo un silencio y mi madre hablo .

- Hija no , es necesario ...- pero la intervine .

- Madre , él señor Yukihira me obligo de irme de aca con mi criatura . Solo obedesco .- me dirigi a la puerta y senti el viento por cada poro de mi piel y estaba ahí la anoche . Di un paso y mi madre me trato de detene .

-No hija - pero fue detenida por el señor Yukihira .

- Adios , mamá y papá - sali por el umbral de la puerta mientras me alejaba a donde quien sabe donde solo me guiaba por instinto hacia un lugar habia luna llena y me guiaba con su brillante luz que me envolvia a mi y a mi hijo .

**_"_**_Hijo , no tengas miedo siempre estare contigo y desde ahora somos tú y yo contra el mundo "_

* * *

_**Hola ! bueno hace mucho que no actualizaba -.-**** y estaba como loca estudiando para las pruebas finales baje el promedio D: pero solo 3 decimas :D y pase a 8vo año escolar . Yupii ! viva por mi :D .  
**_

_**Bueno con el fic me e dado cuenta que soy como un libro abierto y que soy más trasparente que el agua -.- . Quiero dejar suspenso INJUSTICIA !  
**_

_**Aca respondo a los comentarios . Si quieres deja uno y será respondido en el siguiente cap :D , ;D .  
**_

_**Yuri -chan :TT-TT si está embarazada pero no se sabe todabia quien es él padre del bebé pero te enteraras en los caps siguientes ;D .  
**_

_**FloorCita : Pucha ! . Segundo comentario que adivina . Bueno , me sonroje con tu frase .  
**_

_**Eve-tsuki : Si me gusta dar sonrpresas en cada cap no se por que es una obseción . Lo demás te enteraras en los caps siguientes :D  
**_

_**Valeri-chan : Gracias , me siento sonrojada y que bueno que te haya encantado . Y voy a escribir más creo , que seran más de 10 capitulos esta hsitoria :D .  
**_

_**Sayonara y cuidense :D .  
**_

_**Yanelix :D , ;D .  
**_


	4. Ojos azules

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece pero si la historia :D perdón si encuentran falta de ortografia :D  
**

* * *

- **_En el cap anterior :_**

Madre , él señor Yukihira me obligo de irme de aca con mi criatura . Solo obedesco .- me dirigi a la puerta y senti el viento por cada poro de mi piel y estaba ahí la anoche . Di un paso y mi madre me trato de detene .

-No hija - pero fue detenida por el señor Yukihira .

- Adios , mamá y papá - sali por el umbral de la puerta mientras me alejaba a donde quien sabe donde solo me guiaba por instinto hacia un lugar habia luna llena y me guiaba con su brillante luz que me envolvia a mi y a mi hijo .

**_"_**_Hijo , no tengas miedo siempre estare contigo y desde ahora somos tú y yo contra el mundo "_

* * *

_**Cap actual** :_

Hace , mucho frió por más que la luz de la luna nos acobija a mi y a mi hijo , el frió y el hambre se a apoderado de mi . Camino con pasos vagos y firmes a la vez e llegado a una de las zonas más inhóspitas de la ciudad y ningún ruido , Me asusto con ver las casas tan destrozadas y descuidadas . Me sentí mal por la gente que vive en esas casas ,

Pero quien me e creído para tener pena por la gente creyéndome más que ellos , sinceramente la gente ahora me está aborreciendo y mirando con cara de asco si al verme , una chica de 16 años que practica mente se cago la vida embazándose y no querer decir el nombre del padre por miedo . Y que termina deambulando sin saber donde esta por lugares inhóspitos de la ciudad

Camino ahora lentamente mientras juego con el aliento que sale de mi boca , ya que hace tanto frío que se puede ver ... Veo unos tipos fumando y bebiendo riendo como locos , son tres uno de apariencia rubio con un mechón de color rojo eléctrico de mirada de serpiente fría y venenosa ...

El segundo era un chico de ojos azules hermosos como si pudieras ver su alma a través de ellos y un cabello plateado de una forma singular que resaltaba con el reflejo de la luna , su nariz estaba con manchas blancas por lo que deberia ser obviamente cocaína

El tercero es un moreno de pelo negro y ojos cafés obscuro nada en especial a excepción de su gran tamaño corporal ...

Trato de pasar desapercibida ,como un fantasma, por su lado temiendo de que si se dan cuenta de mi presencia pueden hacerme algo . El problema no soy yo , si no que ahora llevo una vida conmigo , una vida tan frágil que si la llegas a tocar ... se rompe ...

-Hey Tú ! - se escucha gritar a uno de ellos se dirigía hacia mi solamente me hice la tonta y evite

- Que hace una chica tan hermosa por estos lugares - dijo el rubio

- Que te interesa - Dije con tono fuerte y decidido

- No se enoje , preciosa - detrás mio apareció el chico de ojos azules - Enojada no se le nota su hermosura - tomo un mechón de mi pelo y lo beso , me sonroje con ese simple acto .

- Dejenme - salí a paso rápido mientras me seguían hablando .

- Oye tenemos bebidas , si quieres puedes pasar un rato con nosotros para no se ... divertirnos - dijo el de ojos azules mientras trataba de convencerme .

- Enserio no qui...-No pude terminar de hablar ya que sentí que me taparon la boca , el agresor el moreno que no había hablado ni tenido contacto conmigo sorpresivamente me ataca y hace que caiga al suelo .

- Ahhh ! - gemi al sentir el impacto con el suelo lo primero que trate de proteger fue mi vientre que saltaba sin cesar parece que mi hijo sabe que estamos en peligro .

- No aguantaba más , gracias Makoto - decía el rubio mientras se ponía encima mio , trataba de gritar o golpearlo pero mi cuerpo no respondía .

- Hermosa , te aseguro que está noche para ti sera inolvidable - me susurro sensual mente mientras los otros me tomaban de las muñecas para no tratar de golpearlo .

Empezó a esparcirme besos en el cuello y bajar hacia mi clavicula mientras me acariciaba los muslos para ir hacia mis glúteos yo solo lloraba en silencio sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después .

- Kei nosotros también nos queremos divertir - decía el supuestamente llamado " Makoto "

- No te preocupes , habrá diversión para todos por lo visto es muy apretada , su cara lo dice - me rasgo la polera dirigiéndose ferozmente hacia mis pechos

" No llores , no grites , solo es una pesadilla " -Pensaba para reconfortarme .

Sentía que ya estaba en el borde de abismo después de esto ya nada tendría sentido y así seria ...hasta que de la nada "puf " sentí algo moverse en mi vientre algo cálido y pequeño , abrí los ojos fuertemente esa pequeña cosita que salto era mi nuevo propósito para seguir luchando no iba a dejar que nadie me le daño y menos cuando sigua viva .

- ¡ Sueltame bastardo ! - grite , con mi rodilla golpee su miembro que estaba erecto y estrecho entre sus pantalones .

- ¡ Hija de puta ! - grito - Ya veras Makoto , Yuki demosle una lección a esta fierecilla - Rápidamente sentí que tiraron encima mio como los animales que eran .

- ¡ Ayuda ! ¡ Por favor ! - empecé a gritar de nuevo

" Mi hijo debo salvarlo " - Era lo único en que pensaba mientras trataba de luchar contra ellos .

- ¡¨Ayuda ! Por favor ...- de la nada sentí como el peso de ellos ya no estaba mire hacia el lado y estaban todos golpeados y sangrantes miro hacia arriba y estaba ahí un chico , giro su vista hacia mi y me dijo .

- ¿ Estas bien ? . Esos animales ya han violado a dos chicas - Se arrodillo y ahí lo pude contemplar bien su cabello negro azabache buen cuerpo y muy alto y en especial sus ojos igual que a uno de los agresores ... azules tan hermosos que parece que ves su alma a través de ellos pero con un toque más angelical ...

- ...S..si.. - Afirme a duras penas mientras trataba de no estar en shock .

- ¿ Comó llegaste aquí ? - me preguntó , yo solo me quede callada , empezaba a recordar de nuevo todo lo que habia pasado con mi familia , y mi casi violación , lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos y las deje salir , desesperadamente bsuque refugio y solo encontré los brazos del chico .

- En realidad ...¡No No No ! ¡No estoy bien ! me dijeron hoy que estoy embarazada de un idiota , casi me violan unos imbeciles por irme de casa y buscar un lugar , esté día a sido uno de los peores , solo me quiero morir , pero tengo que luchar por mi hijo - decia mientras lloraba él me quedo escuchando , no hizo nada aparte de abrazarme protectoramente , llore por cinco minutos más hasta que me tranquilize .

- ¿Mejor ? - me preguntó solo movi la cabeza en forma de afirmación

- Entonces ,me puedes explicar que paso detalladamente . Ven , te llevare a mi casa , necesitas tranquilizarte y cambiarte ropa ...- vi como se sonrojo al verme y me di cuenta en la pinta que andaba : con la falda mal puesta y la polera toda rota con el sosten casi salido , sin zapatos , senti instanteanamente mis mejillas arder .

- Ten - se saco su chaqueta de cuero y me la pasó , se sentia calido y solo pronuncie un " Gracias " y empezamos a caminar todo el camino fue un incomodo y reflectivo silencio que decia más que mil y un palabras sin decir nada .

- Llegamos - dijo , estabamos enfrente de una casa totalmente destrosada que en cualquier momento parecia que se hiba a caer . Abrio la puerta y nos adentramos ...

Continuara ...

* * *

_**¡ Hola ! ¿ Qué creeran que pasara en la historia ? ni yolo sé xD okno.-. **_

_** Si sé que hace mucho que no subo cap u.u perdón es que entre a 8vo año y han sido muchos cambios :c me cambiaron de curso es muy fome casi nadie se habla y con el tiempo se a ido aflojando pero prefiero estar ahi ya que no a todos los profes los odio. y conoci gente divertida con la que me atrevo a bailar en plena misa ( mi colegio es catolico y 1 vez como al mes nos hacen una misa en la que tenemos que ir obligados ¬¬)  
**_

_**Bueno , tengo nuevos proyectos como Magia Rechazada , yo hize la idia y Claudia ( Nekomini ) me ayudo a hacer el primer cap ^^ tendre que hacer el 2do cap sola ya que tendre que hacer mi primer lemmon e.e , los demás caps los hare con Floor Cita o Con Clau c: .**_

_**También tengo un proyecto con FloorCita pero se extrenara dentro de poco es una pequeña historia un poco personal :D , espero que les guste xD **_

_**Bueno volveré :) dentro de una o dos semanas xD **_

_**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS :D deja uno , son gratis y no cuestan mucho esfuerzo ^^ se agradecen xD **_

_**Eve-tsuki : Jajjajaja todabia no e mencionada quien es el padre , dudo mucho que sea Natsume ^^ ajajjaja sin querer siempre dejo la historia en un punto que deja intriga o misterio creo que eh visto muchas telenovelas O.o Saludos , cuidate un beso de vuelta ;D .**_

_**Yuri-chan : Bueno es este cap ( cap 4 xD ) ya se dio a entender que es por miedo xD , Si Mikan es admirable :') . Saludos , cuidate ^^ .**_

_**Cami07: Gracias :D , me encanta que te encante ^^ para eso escribo para que les guste a los demás ^^ .**_

_**Valeri-chan : Jajajaj si quiero ponerme esa meta de los 10 caps o más ^^ . Saludos cuidate :D .**_

_** -chan : Bueno :c hay casos asi en la vida real :c , yo también casi lloro con lo que escribi xD soy muy sentimental c: . Justo pienso hace run cap en que salga el punto de vista de las amigas o de los demás c: . Saludos , cuidate :D .**_

_**Nekomini : Si Mikan sera la mejor de todas TT-TT igual que mi mami :D , pienso matar a Izumi okno.-. . Gracias ^^ cuidate , besos .**_

_**nekonani11: Jajaj si cad semanas publicare un nuevo cap :D ( por que tengo que subir otros caps de otros fics que tengo ^^U ) .**_

_**M X N FOREVER : Jaja gracias :) , cuidate y suerte :D .**_


End file.
